


Tender Moments

by highlytrainedfangirl



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just Magnus being absolutely adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:</p><p>Person A has gone away for some reason,(business trip, mission, etc.) Person B misses them and curls up with one of Person A’s shirts every night because it smells like Person A. One night, Person A comes home and finds Person B asleep on the couch with the shirt.<br/>Whatever happens next is up to you…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I've written so much angst lately I think it's time I wrote more fluff.

Alec had been away for a week. It was some mission that him and Izzy had been sent on, honestly Magnus zoned out when Alec said he'd be away for two and a half weeks. Stupid demons getting in the way of his relationship. Magnus was used to going two or three days without seeing Alec due to missions, but nearly three weeks...  
He missed him.  
Magnus hated himself for it, but he missed Alec. He, Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn, missed his boyfriend. And it was driving him insane. It was strange to think how quickly Alec had become a pivotal part of his life. Stupid shadowhunter.  
Magnus spent most of the week wandering around his apartment, ahem lair, and of course he continued his work as usual. But, it felt strange not having Alec there. Magnus had become accustomed to having Alec visit him every evening, more often than not staying the night. It felt empty without Alec there.  
Magnus tiredly searched through his wardrobe looking for something to wear when a large, black tshirt caught his eye. One of Alec's shirts. He knew that Alec always kept it there incase he needed something to sleep in when he stayed over. Magnus let his fingers absentmindedly brush over the soft fabric. It really was soft, and it felt like it would be warm too. Magnus' brain wasn't really working when he pulled the black fabric from the hanger and held it in his hands in front of him. Subconsciously he ran his fingers over the material and brought it closer to his body, pressing his face into the fabric. It _smelt_ like Alec.  
_Okay, that thought is ending right there. You're a centuries old warlock not a teenage girl._  
He placed the tshirt back on the hanger before continuing to get ready.

Later that night, Magnus was preparing to go to bed when he saw the tshirt again. He was centuries old, he was one of the most powerful warlocks, and he was clinging to his boyfriends shirt like a teenager with a crush. That night he fell asleep curled up on his bed, clutching the black shirt to his chest, breathing in the familiar scent. 

The second night he saw the shirt again and even though he told himself the first night had been a one-off, he picked it up and once again he fell asleep clinging to the tshirt like a life line.

The third night he didn't bother lying to himself. However instead of clinging to the shirt like he had the nights before, he wore the soft black fabric in place of his usual sleepwear.

This continued for the rest of the week. Each night he would settle down to sleep wearing Alec's tshirt, seeking comfort in the warmth of the soft fabric and breathing in the scent. It was familiar and comforting and if anyone ever found out about this he knew he'd never live it down. Yes, Magnus Bane, infamous for his reputation and known flirt was really just a sad, sentimental idiot. But Magnus didn't care because he was able to sleep soundly waiting for the day his boyfriend would be home.

Alec had been gone for 15 days, less than he'd initially said to Magnus, when he walked into the apartment. Him and Izzy had been sent to hunt down a group of demons causing trouble out of state, they were the closest who were available at the time. Alec really hadn't been keen on the idea of going away for nearly three weeks but he wasn't given much of a choice. Of course the whole time that they were away Izzy was constantly teasing him, saying that Magnus was probably moping, sulking every day until Alec came home.  
A part of Alec wished that was true, just to know that Magnus cared about him that much. Of course that wouldn't be true, though. After all, Magnus was Magnus. He was calm and composed and he would obviously be fine while Alec was away, he'd barely notice the time pass. Besides, it was just two and a half weeks. That was nothing. Even if Alec missed Magnus like crazy in that time it would be nothing for the ancient warlock.  
So Alec was more than a little surprised by the sight he came back to. As soon as he'd finished everything he needed to do at the institute, he sped over to Magnus', desperate to talk to him. He was shocked to walk in and find the curtains still closed and the lights all off. It was noon. Where was Magnus? Leaning into the bedroom carefully Alec almost had to do a double take.  
Magnus was sleeping curled in a ball like a cat in the centre of the bed. Most shocking however, was that Magnus was not wearing his usual sleepwear, instead he was wearing only a pair of boxers and one of Alec's tshirts. Alec immediately recognised the shirt as the one he usually slept in.  
He was frozen in the doorway, no clue what to do. Magnus was curled up, face free from make up, wearing Alec's shirt, and it was ... Adorable.  
Now that was a word he never thought that he'd use to describe the graceful and flamboyant warlock. But he truly was adorable and Alec could feel his heart fluttering in his chest. He was walking quietly towards the bed and sat in the gap in front of Magnus. Slowly he brought a hand to Magnus' hair and gently running his fingers through the black, silky strands. It was so soft, especially free of the various hair products Magnus usually wore.  
The head beneath his fingers shifted and Alec stilled his hand as sleepy eyes blinked up at him. "You're not meant to be here for another few days..." The effects of sleep were still evident in his voice. "If this is a dream it's a very cruel one."  
Alec let out a small chuckle at that, leaning down to kiss Magnus on the forehead.  
"I'm not a dream," he promised, "I came home early."  
Magnus responded only with a 'hmm' noise.  
The calm atmosphere was shattered by Magnus suddenly sitting up and spluttering, glancing down at his attire. Alec couldn't help but admire the blush that covered Magnus' cheeks. Adorable, he decided, was definitely the right word. It was a strange role reversal, Alec smiling confidently while Magnus spluttered and blushed.  
"I wasn't...it wasn't... I... It was just the one week.... I didn't meant to..."  
"So you've been wearing my shirt all week?" This time both of them were blushing. Magnus didn't respond but his guilty look down was all the response Alec needed.  
Alec leaned down to softly kiss Magnus before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and burying his face in his hair.

And maybe just maybe when Alec was away in the future he happened to leave clothes behind and maybe Magnus happened to wear them while he was gone.


End file.
